


Confirmation

by JoAsakura



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3229883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/pseuds/JoAsakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a little birthday present for starfleetspectre :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confirmation

Noveria:

Kaidan hunched down into his hardsuit with a miserable noise as the wind blew a little harder. “I should have brought a sweater.” He muttered as they trudged up the peak.

"What happened to your vaunted Canadian resistance to cold?" Garrus teased, slogging through the snow behind him. "I’m not sure I ever want to visit Earth if it’s so cold you have to fight… bears? Was it bears, shepard? I don’t know what a bear is but it sounds fearsome… fight bears for your food."

"Wolverines." Shepard said as he kicked open the door to the ruined research facility. "Normandy’s going to be out of contact for the next couple of hours and we need to find whatever Binary Helix left behind in this place before Cerberus or the Reapers show up."

"I don’t know what that is either." Garrus cackled as he pulled off his helmet. "Alright I’ll sweep the upstairs." He added with a waggle of his mandibles that suggested something deeply unwholesome.

"Ok, ok I may have exaggerated how brutal Canadian winters are." Kaidan laughed as he tried to get the atmospheric controls back online to warm up the rooms.

Shepard ducked his head to hide the grin as he patched his omnitool into the sputtering mainframe. “Aw, we all stretch the truth a little sometimes.”

"Oh, have you stretched any truths, Shep?" Kaidan gently bumped his shoulder against Shepard’s as the heater clonked to life.

"Are you suggesting the first human SPECTRE and commander of the SSV Normandy possibly has fudged his reports?" Shepard turned, sitting on the edge of the console. "Perhaps has underestimated how many times he gets shot at in a normal day?"

Kaidan leaned his forehead against Shepard’s , stroking his cheek with a freezing metal gauntlet. “I would never ever suggest that the first human SPECTRE would do such a thing.”

"The one thing I would never exaggerate is how happy I am to have you at my side again, K." Shepard shivered a bit, despite the temperature controls in his suit and leaned into the touch.

"When we get back to the Normandy, I’m gonna need confirmation of that fact. I mean, if you’re telling command that you’re getting shot at twice per mission…" Kaidan brushed a kiss against against Shepard’s jaw.

"I would give you confirmation here and now, if Garrus wasn’t upstairs, and we might be facing sudden attack by horrible enemies." Shepard teased, closing his hand over Kaidan’s. "But as soon as we get back, I’m all yours."

"Now, that? Now that I believe." Kaidan whispered.


End file.
